Divergent with our baby!
by Lelabear
Summary: What would happen if Tris and Four were together before when they were in Abnegation. Tris finds out shes pregnant the day before his choosing ceremony. What will happen when she finally get to Dauntless? Will he want to be the father? Please read! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. Rated M just in case for cursing and some references to sex. But nothing graphic.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and so I apologize if it is not very good. I swear I am doing my best. Please leave comments and questions, and any suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. Veronica Roth owns the characters and stuff like that.**

_**Day Before Tobias' Choosing Ceremony**_

_**TRIS POV:**_

_I can't believe this, I'm pregnant how could this be. How did this even happen, well I mean I know how this happened but what am I supposed to do! I didn't even realize I was crying till now. I have to get home, right now I'm sitting in mine and Tobias' tree its right outside the forest. I get down and start running, I run right into something or someone. I look up too see who it is and I find myself staring into deep blue eyes that I could drowned in and I know right away who it is. These are the eyes that belong to my Tobias. (A/N: Bold is Tobias. Normal is Tris)_

**_"Tris! What's wrong?!" Tobias asks his voice dripping with concern. He wipes the tears from my cheeks and embraces me in a hug._**

_I just stare at him for a moment thinking about how I'm going to tell him. I finally decide to just do it. "Toby, I'm pregnant." I say I'm too scared too look him in the eyes so I just stare at the ground and let the tears fall from my eyes._

_"__**Tris, look at me." He pleads I just continue to look down. Then he grabs my chin forcing me too look him in the eye, then he kisses me its soft and sweet. **_**_"We're gonna get through this together. I'll stay in Abnegation, I won't abandon you." _**

_"Toby! NO you have to leave, what about Marcus!" I say on the verge of more tears_

**_"Tris, I don't care I'm not gonna just walk away from you, away from our child. I would never do that."_**

_"Toby go to Dauntless, I'll meet you there next year and I'll bring our baby. Just promise me that you'll wait one year and we'll be together again, one big happy family."_

**_"If you promise you'll choose Dauntless. and Tris I would wait 2,000 years for you if I had too."_**

_"I promise. Now go before Marcus gets home." Then Tobias gets down on one knee and pulls out a small ring._

**_"Beatrice Grace Prior, I have loved you ever since I first spotted you. I need you in my life to survive and I always will. I will love you and this child and make it my duty to protect you, if you will do me the honor of being my wife! so What do you say will you marry me?"_**

_"Tobias Eaton! YES!YES! 100 times Yes!" I pull him up into a hug and then a kiss. It's a soft kiss full of passion. We finally break apart when we both need to breath. He turns to leave._

**_"Tris, I'll see you in Dauntless. And never forget I love you!" _**

_"I love you too Toby. Now leave I don't want you getting hurt."_

**_Next Day Tobias Choosing Ceremony:_**

_I sit in the audience looking for Tobias when I finally spot him he mouths! 'I love you' I mouth back 'I love you too'. Then he is put in line, I told my parents yesterday that I'm pregnant my mother couldn't be happier my father was disappointed and my brother just stood there in shock. I begin thinking about what our life in Dauntless will be like. I'm snapped out of my thinking by the candor man calling out "Tobias Eaton" he walks up and cuts his hand with the knife we hear the sizzle and I know he chose right. The candor man says "Dauntless"._

_Marcus stands up and yells "My only son!" And begins to cry as if he was actually sad._

_"Marcus, yelling is selfish just like everything else you do!' I yell at him_

_"Beatrice Prior, You do not talk to a leader like that!" MY fathers tells me_

_"Sorry Father" Is say as a huge smile breaks out on my face_

_I'm happy Tobias is finally free!_

_But I'm sad he wont meet our daughter till shes 1 or 2 months old. I wish he could see her but he can't :(_

_**A/N I'm posting chapter 2 later today questions and comments are appreciated haters aren't welcome or appreciated not only on my story but anyones. **_

_**Love always,**_  
_**Amela**_


End file.
